


Cats, Crowns, and Cookies

by LooseScrewsLefty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Sheltered Rich Boy Shananagains, self-indulgent nonsense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooseScrewsLefty/pseuds/LooseScrewsLefty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien knows too well what it's like to be shut away from the world and forced to play by someone else's rules. That was his entire life, before receiving the Black Cat Miraculous and becoming Chat Noir. Now he has the freedom to go wherever he wants, which was all he ever wanted. And what kind of superhero would he be if he didn't share this freedom with another teen in desperate need of an escape?</p><p>Of course, the fact that the other teen was a crowned prince might complicate matters. A little.</p><p>But hey, what's life without a little excitement, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats, Crowns, and Cookies

Adrien Agreste had an odd relationship with his fame.

 

Put to words, it was something like having a weird uncle who made him suffer through the same tired old stories every time they met. Which was to say that while it was a familiar enough presence that didn’t really make him uncomfortable, he wasn’t exactly thrilled whenever it made an appearance in his life and he had to grin and bear it until it left. It was something he’d learned to accept and he acknowledged it when necessary, but beyond that he never really thought about it too much.

 

Except when it stood between him and something he’d much rather be doing.

 

Which was of course the exact situation he was in right now, seated at a table that had been set up in the Grand Paris Hotel and signing autographs while sending longing looks to where an illustrious figure in red and black was sitting with Mayor Bourgeois and Chloé (who was stubbornly clinging to the unhappy Ladybug despite numerous attempts not-so-subtle attempts to shake her off while the heroine greeted the adoring fans that had amassed to meet with her). His heart ached at being so close to his Lady and being denied her presence still, but he didn’t dare attempt to sneak away from his father’s side as the two of them dealt with their own admirers. So there he sat, shaking hands and signing autographs when asked and smiling the whole time as though every nerve in his body wasn’t screaming at him to go to his partner.

 

 _It’s so unfair. I finally get to see her in a non-work related environment, and I can’t even_ **see** _her._ The model thought, bemoaning his bad luck. It was so rare for the two of them to get the opportunity to hang out without worrying about an Akuma attack, and though they both patrolled the city with what little free time they found between school, their personal lives, and whatever super villain was attacking that week, their schedules rarely ever meshed enough for them to patrol together. In a way, this made things even better when they did run into one another on the roofs of Paris, though such meetings usually involved Ladybug firing sassy comebacks to his flirting and puns and evading his attempts to learn more about her, but it was still frustrating to feel an impassable gulf between him and the love of his life.

 

But even though she kept her partner carefully at arm’s length and shied away from his inquiries about the girl behind the mask, Ladybug was never afraid to show a softer, kinder side of herself to the civilians they protected, and mild-mannered supermodel Adrien Agreste had not been an exception to that thus far. A part of him had been hoping he’d get the chance to see how far he could push that when Ladybug had mentioned to him that she’d be a guest of the Mayor’s at the Celebrity Charity Drive to help raise money for the city’s homeless shelters. Chat Noir had been forced to cite an inescapable engagement when asked to join in as well, since Adrien Agreste had attended the Drive alongside his father for the past five years.

 

As much as he adored Ladybug and wanted to spend every waking moment he could with her, he was still Gabriel Agreste’s son. Ever since his mother’s disappearance he’d promised to be there for his dad in any way he could, so there was no way in good conscious he could bail on him to flirt and joke with Ladybug even if he’d much rather be doing that instead.

 

Unfortunately, that sentiment didn’t ease the ache of not being with Ladybug when the option was there, taunting him with it’s allure.

 

Then, in a surprise twist, the chance he’d been waiting for all day came when Nathalie approached them, a phone in her hands and a troubled look on her face. Leaning over, she whispered something into Gabriel’s ear that was too low for Adrien to catch, which caused the designer to furrow his brows as his impassive expression gave way to a scowl. Standing up, the adjusted his jacket smoothly before addressing the crowd gathered before them, waiting for a chance to speak to the elusive fashion monger.

 

“If you’ll excuse me, I have an important matter to attend to.” Gabriel said, feigning an apologetic smile as the fans murmured their disappointment. Dragging his attention away from them, Gabriel settled his eyes on his son. “Adrien, you have fifteen minutes to take a break before we resume. Do with it what you’d like, but don’t wander far.”

 

“Yes, father.” The blond agreed quickly, eyes already settling on the superheroine of his dreams before he could stop himself. If Gabriel noticed what had caught the young model’s attention, he gave no sign of it as he stepped away and accepted the phone from Nathalie’s hands.

 

Adrien wasted no time getting to his feet and slipping away with polite, evasive smiles and apologies to the eager young girls who immediately tried to invite him to the lemonade stand before sprinting off towards the area his Lady had been manning all day. The line to greet Ladybug was (rather predictably) the longest of any celebrity there, and there was absolutely no chance he’d be able to make it back within the fifteen minute time limit he’d been given for his break. So, with more than the slightest hint of guilt, Adrien figured now would be an excellent time to take advantage of his childhood friendship with the daughter of the Mayor and skip the hour wait he’d have to endure otherwise.

 

It wasn’t like he made a habit of it usually though. It’s was just this once! Just for Ladybug!

 

As Adrien worked to reassure himself that he wasn’t a total jerk for using personal connections to cut the line and talk to the girl he saw at least once a week, he failed to notice the smaller figure moving into his path until it was too late and the dark haired boy was sent to the ground with a loud yelp of pain. Thankfully, years of basketball, fencing, and secretly running around as half of a Superhero Duo had given Adrien the balance he needed to keep from toppling over right on top of the stranger.

 

Good thing too. Because _Holy Camembert, he just knocked over the **Crowned Prince of Achu**._

 

Horror and embarrassment warred for domination in Adrien’s subconscious as the Prince groaned and pushed himself into a sitting position. His father was going to KILL him for bowling over royalty at a public venue. Assuming the crazy lady who was with the Prince the last time they’d met didn’t claw his eyes out first if he’d injured the Prince in his haste to see Ladybug.

 

That thought brought with it a sense of guilt that had Adrien’s insides twisting like a pretzel.

 

“I’m so sorry!” He said quickly with a self-deprecating grimace as he stooped down to offer the Prince his hand. “I wasn’t watching where I was going! I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

 

“Don’t worry. I am not hurt.” The Prince replied with a bright, honest smile that stretched from ear to ear as he accepted Adrien’s hand. Adrien was a little taken aback by the expression, accustomed as he was to the more muted looks that were considered acceptable in ‘Polite Society.’

 

Still, he couldn’t help but grin back in response as he helped pull the smaller boy back to his feet, stepping back to give him space as the Prince dusted off his suit.

 

“You’re sure you’re okay?” Adrien asked again to be careful.

 

“Yes. I was at fault for not paying attention to my surroundings as well, so do not regret.” The Prince said, still giving Adrien that same friendly look. It contrasted a bit with his French, which was formal, stiff, and slightly accented with the occasional brief pause to consider his words.

 

“Well, as long as you’re okay then.” Adrien said, shifting from one foot to the other as an awkward silence fell between them. He wasn’t always the best at making conversation with other kids his age. More from lack of experience than anything. School helped with that a little, but he still had a long way to go. He was pretty sure he almost gave poor Marinette a heart attack earlier that day when he tried to praise her homemade skirt. She recovered thankfully, but then she ended up rambling for ten minutes in what he _thought_ might’ve been an attempt at a compliment about his shirt before she ran off to find Alya.

 

Odd girl, that Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Talented, courageous, and nice but… _odd_.

 

Shelving the thoughts of his classmate and her perplexing behavior for later, Adrien gave the Prince the ‘Just-Finished-A-Whole-Plate-Of-Spaghetti’ smile and held out his hand again, this time to shake rather than help the Prince to his feet.

 

“I’m Adrien, by the way,” he said by way of introduction. “Adrien Agreste.” He wouldn’t have thought it possible, but the Prince’s smile actually widened before he grabbed the model’s hand with both of his own to pump it up and down in the most enthusiastic handshake that Adrien had ever received (which was saying something, with how many hands he shook).

 

“Wonderful to meet you, M. Adrien!” He exclaimed cheerfully. “I am Prince Ali of Achu.”

“Yeah, I know.” Adrien said, grinning in amusement. Would it be inappropriate to add that he still remembered the news broadcast where Ali nearly got kidnapped by an Akuma? Something told him the Prince wouldn’t mind it, but he didn’t feel brave enough to try. Instead, he responded with, “You were on the news for bringing toys to the kids in the hospitals. It’s really cool that you help out like that.”

 

“Oh, thank you very much!” Prince Ali said with a beaming smile. “I understand that you and your father are raising money for medical research?” Adrien couldn’t contain his surprise at that. So, Prince Ali knew who he was after all? That was a little unexpected, honestly.

 

“Yeah. My grandma passed away of cancer when I was very young, so my Father likes to donate money to research in her name.” Adrien smiled softly as he said this. His memories of his grandmother were fuzzy and vague, but his father had spoken of her often and with great reverence when he was young (back when his father actually spoke to him in more than just cold, clinical words and dismissals), and it had filled Adrien with a sense of awe of the woman who had raised his father while working as a seamstress after her husband had died in the war.

 

“I see.” Prince Ali’s smile took on a sadder tint that made Adrien a little curious, but before he could question it the young monarch brightened again and turning an appreciative eye towards the swarm of admirers surrounding Paris’ most beloved heroine. “I suspect though that the homeless shelters will be seeing the greatest profit from today’s gathering, however. I am actually quite curious about the popularity of the Mayor’s guest.”

 

“Ladybug? You don’t know about Ladybug?” Adrien’s jaw nearly dropped at the Prince’s confession. Ladybug was internationally famous after all, even if she only protected Paris. And besides, hadn’t Ladybug saved the Prince once?

 

“Ladybug? No. I do not know her. Is she a performer?” Prince Ali asked. Adrien chuckled a little at that.

 

“No, not at all.” Adrien grinned, trying to imagine his Lady as an entertainer and failing miserably. She was beautiful and poised enough for it, yes, but crowds still tended to make her uncomfortable, and acting was NOT her forte. Maybe she could sing though? He made a mental note to ask the next time he had the opportunity. “Ladybug is a superhero. THE superhero, actually. She’s really amazing, so it’s no wonder that everyone wants to meet her.”

 

(Adrien knew full well he couldn’t sing himself, but he’d happily preach Ladybug’s praises to anyone who would sit still long enough for the subject to come up.)

 

“Superhero? Really?” Prince Ali breathed out in wonder, eyes widening as he turned back to Ladybug with a look of awe and respect. Something ugly stirred in Adrien’s chest at the sight of the raw fascination on the Prince’s face.

 

“Well, yeah!” He chirped, trying to ignore the feeling and giving the Prince a slightly tighter smile. “She and Chat Noir. They’re partners, you know. I think they might be dating too, actually.”

 

Ladybug would string him up by his ears if she knew he was lying about their relationship. Again.

 

“Chat Noir? Are you referring to the young man who saved me when I was attacked?” Ali broke his attention away from Ladybug to focus on Adrien with renewed interest at that, and the ugly thing in Adrien’s chest subsided. “He is a superhero as well, then?”

 

“Of course! Chat Noir and Ladybug are a team! The BEST team!” Adrien insisted, pleased to have the opportunity to talk about his other identity with someone.

 

“I see. No wonder the boy acted so bravely!” Prince Ali mused, oblivious to the way his observation made Adrien glow.

 

He was used to attention on either side of his mask, but as Chat Noir the admiration was always much more welcome. Mostly because as Chat, Adrien was able to do so much more than just stand around and smile. And it was nice to be appreciated by the people he’d helped save. Hearing the Prince commend his alter ego had Adrien resisting the urge to purr.

 

“Yeah, he’s really cool, huh?” Adrien said, not even a little ashamed that he was fishing for more compliments. “I mean, no one tops Ladybug, but Chat Noir has some serious style!”

 

“I had wanted to thank him for rescuing me the way he had, but no one could tell me how to get in contact with him,” the Prince confessed with a helpless sort of smile. “It was very brave of him to act as he did, and while at first the experience had been confusing and frightening, it was actually a little fun to be saved in such a strange way!”

 

“You had fun being targeted by an Akuma?” Adrien repeated with an eyebrow raised at the young noble, a little amused at the thought. He enjoyed fighting, true, but most people he dealt with during Akuma attacked were usually terrified. Even Chloé was no exception to that, and she had been attacked more than anyone.

 

“I know that it sounds a little strange,” Prince Ali said while giving a sheepish laugh and rubbing the back of his head. “It’s just… that was the most exciting thing to ever happen to me. And I got to slide down a pole with a bowl on my head!”

 

That was right about when everyone in attendance turned to stare as teen supermodel Adrien Agreste doubled over with loud howls of laughter.

 

“I told you it would sound strange,” Prince Ali said, looking a little bashful all of a sudden.

 

“No, it’s just…” Adrien began before pausing to try and regain his breath. He hadn’t laughed like that in such a long time. “It’s just great that you had so much fun being rescued. I’m glad.” And he was, honestly. It was nice, knowing that he’d made a potentially stressful situation better for the young prince simply by putting a bowl on his head and letting him use his staff as a firehouse pole.

 

Before the conversation could carry on any further though, the mayor’s voice began to ring out above the chatter of the crowd, drawing everyone’s attention to the man standing proudly beside his daughter and the heroine of Paris.

 

“I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who came today and made this event a wild success! The 22nd Annual Paris Celebrity Charity Drive has already broken the record for the most money collected, and we owe it to each and every one of you who gave so generously to make Paris a better place!” A rousing cheer went up from the crowd at that earning a beaming smile from the Mayor.

 

“Of course,” he continued, puffing up importantly. “We cannot forget to show our gratitude to the many famous faces here today who do what they can to help improve our fair city, including this year’s special guest; the courageous hero of Paris, who has encouraged us all with her strength and resourcefulness. People of Paris, I give you Ladybug!”

 

A deafening cheer went up as the heroine rose from her chair, waving slightly at the crowd that was now chanting her name. To the others, Ladybug likely looked the way she always did; poised, confident and graceful. But Adrien knew Ladybug better than most, and his more critical eye caught the stiffness in her gestures, the way her smile was a little too wide to be genuine, and how her spine had gone ramrod straight.

 

The little Lady was nervous, though she made a valiant effort not to let it show.

 

It wasn’t a surprise, really. While she was a seasoned pro with facing down monsters and saving the day, the fact still remained that too much fanfare always made Ladybug a little skittish. She had admitted once during one of their rare, private talks while patrolling the city that she never quite knew how to handle being a public figure.

 

 _“It’s easy when there’s an akuma or whatever, because then I can make a plan. I have a goal then, and I just need to figure out how to reach it.”_ She had vented to him as she sat on a bridge overlooking the Seine, absentmindedly kicking her long legs as she gazed into the waters below. _“But it’s different when you’re dealing with people. I just… I don’t want to say or do something and wind up disappointing them, you know?”_

 

Oh, Adrien knew that feeling. Too well, sometimes.

 

Nevertheless, his Lady was a plucky one, and she never let the intimidation of the crowd cow her into submission.

 

“Thank you, everyone.” Ladybug said, somehow managing to make her voice without having to shout. “Chat Noir and I are both grateful to have so many incredible people supporting us in our fight, and I honestly wish that I could do more to aid this beautiful and magical city that I call home.” Another cheer went up at that, and Adrien felt a fond smile come to his face as Ladybug started to relax ever so slightly.

 

 _She might not feel comfortable with the attention, but that doesn’t change the fact that Ladybug can really command a crowd._ Adrien thought admirably.

 

“It’s wonderful to see so many kind and loving people doing their part to help one another, and give what they can.” The superheroine continued once the outburst from the crowd began to die to a more reasonable level. “Mayor Bourgeois might call me your hero, but the truth is that it’s the compassion and courage of people like you that helps me find the strength to fight. And it’s knowing that I have a reliable partner like Chat Noir to watch my back and be there for me when I need it that helps me be brave myself.

 

“I can’t stress enough how important it is for people to help one another, especially in scary or difficult times. And it’s because Paris is so full of people with giving hearts like yours that I know evils like Hawkmoth don’t have a chance of winning.” More screams filled the air at that declaration, and Adrien felt himself starting to glow with a mixture of pride and adoration.

 

She was amazing.

 

“Yes, she certainly is a commanding presence.” A voice a this side said in awe, making Adrien jump before turning his attention back to the Prince he had forgotten all about once Ladybug began to speak. It took a few more seconds for Adrien to realize that he had spoken his thoughts out loud, and a blush began to burn at his cheeks on his cheeks at the revelation.

 

“Y-yeah! I mean, she IS a superhero!” He said loudly with a nervous laugh which died off when he realized that Ali no longer seemed to be listening to him.

 

"Amazing." Prince Ali repeated before smiling in a wistful sort of way. “It must be wonderful to be able to help like that, and know that it is because you want to and not because others expect it of you. To have a choice, and choosing to do the right thing...” Adrien felt as though someone had slapped him on his face at those words, and some of that must have shown because the Prince hastily began to backtrack. “Not that- I do not mean to sound-!”

 

“It’s alright. I get it.” Adrien said quietly, recalling his argument with Ali’s attendant during the Princess Fragrance debacle. “It sucks when people plan your whole life out for you and don’t give you any say in it. It always feels like you’re suffocated by it, and you can’t say anything or fight it because they’re just trying to do what they think is best for you and you GET that, but at the same time…” Adrien swallowed as he trailed off, losing his courage at the wide eyed look that Ali was giving him and suddenly feeling afraid that he’d been projecting onto the Prince and their situations weren’t as similar as he was starting to believe they were.

 

“At the same time, you wish you could be given enough freedom to discover the person you are, and not the one that they tell you to be.” Ali finished for him. The two boys smiled at each other in mutual understanding, and Adrien felt a new connection starting to form with the boy beside him.

 

The relief of knowing that someone else knew what it felt like to deal with the things he had in life was almost palatable. He loved his friends, he really did, but they could never understand what loneliness tasted like, or how the fear of it could linger like a reoccurring nightmare. Nino didn’t get why he silently obeyed his father’s wishes, even when he didn’t agree with them, And Alya didn’t get why he insisted on remaining friends with Chloé when she was always treating other people so horribly. As for Marinette, try as he might to become better friends with the girl, the fact still remained that he could count the number of coherent conversations they had had on one hand.

 

Which was a shame, really. She seemed pretty cool when she was with pretty much anyone other than him (or Chloé) she was incredibly talented at fashion design which was something he’d grown up with his entire life and was comfortable with, and she liked a lot of the same games and musicians he did. He really wished he could get to know her better, but she shut down every attempt he made to get closer to her and he didn’t dare push her out of fear of making her uncomfortable or angry.

 

It was a little depressing to know that he could count the number of kids his own age he was close to on one hand and still have fingers to spare, and accept that none of the few friends he did have would ever really understand him and his problems.

 

Before he could delve any further into this newfound connection with the Prince though, his attention was caught once more by a Bourgeois. Though this time, it was Andre’s daughter speaking up over the crowd, her arms still looped through Ladybug’s as if to anchor the superheroine so she couldn’t escape (which Adrien suspected was exactly the point, knowing both Chloé and Ladybug as well as he did).

 

“Attention everyone, Ladybug is going to be joining my father and I for lunch in the hotel’s restaurant right now! If you want an autograph, you’re going to have to wait until we’re done!” The blonde bragged smugly, earning a reproachful look from Ladybug.

 

“Chloé, I never agreed to-!” Ladybug started to protest, only to be steamrolled by Chloé as the blonde proceeded to pull her towards the hotel's restaurant.

 

“Come on, Ladybug, you’ll be joining us at our specially reserved table! Completely private so you don’t have to worry about the riff-raff bothering you while you’re trying to eat! And the best view of Paris money can buy! The food is all first class of course, and probably the best meal you’ll ever have! Oh, but take my advice; do NOT order the Marinette Soup! BLEGH!”

 

Adrien winced at the poisonous look that comment got Chloé when the girls walked past them, but the blonde remained happily oblivious to her idol’s irritation as she bodily dragged the pigtailed girl away from her disappointed admirers, Adrien among them.

 

“Guess I won’t get the chance to talk to Ladybug today after all…” The model said, slouching slightly with an audible sigh. Prince Ali’s eyes widened with the realization that Adrien had been hoping to meet the superheroine, before guilt flashed loudly across his face.

 

“Oh! My apologies! I did not mean to keep you!” he said with a troubled look. Adrien winced a little, suddenly realizing that his comment made it sounded as if he had stayed to talk with Ali out of obligation.

 

“No no, it’s fine! Really! I’ll get to see Ladybug later!” He assured the Prince quickly.

 

“You are acquainted with her, then?” Ali asked, looking surprised (and a little impressed). Adrien resisted the urge to hit himself at the question. He hadn’t meant to make it sound as though he and the superheroine were close, even if they were.

 

“No!” Adrien lied hastily, forcing a smile at the Prince’s confused look. “I mean, I only met her once or twice, when she was fighting Akuma! But I’m sure I’ll see her again. I guess? I don’t know her though! I mean, I KNOW her, but I don’t, like, **_know_** -know her!” Was it kind of awful that he was sort of wishing for an Akuma to attack right about now so he’d have an excuse to shut up?

 

“O…kay?” Ali said, visibly confused at Adrien’s panicked babbling.

 

“S-so, why are you walking around here anyways?” Adrien asked, desperate for a topic change before he embarrassed himself any further in front of the Prince. “You’re supposed to be meeting with fans too, right?”

 

“Yes, but my attendant was distracted for a moment while I was eating lunch and I really wanted to have a look around, so I might have snuck away.” Ali admitted sheepishly. “I will return to my place when my break is meant to end, of course! But I haven’t had a chance to look around since I got here because I’m being rushed all over the place.”

 

“Yeah, I know what that’s like.” Adrien laughed, recalling business trips with his father and how they had set a dizzying pace for the young model. Ali grinned at that, his former good mood restored when he realized that Adrien really wasn’t upset with him.

 

It lasted for about a second before a shout caused both Adrien and the Prince to jump in fright.

 

“YOUR MAJESTY!”

 

Startled, both boys turned identical looks of shock to the source of the yell, and Ali visibly deflated at the sight of his attendant storming towards him with fury written all over her face.

 

“What on earth are you doing out here?! You know you’re not supposed to wander around unsupervised!” Ali squirmed a little at the reproach, but said nothing as the woman took hold of his shoulder and began to steer him away. “Now come along! You need to read over the prepared speech for tomorrow’s meeting with the senate before we return to our table!” And thus, without so much as a backward glance at Adrien, the woman whisked the young royal away, pushing him harder when he tried to turn and flash Adrien an apologetic smile. The model was too surprised by how quickly the boy had been carted off to respond though, and soon Ali was swallowed up by the crowd.

 

“Jeeze.” Plagg snickered as he peeked out from Adrien’s blazer, green eyes shining with amusement. “And I thought your Dad was bad.”

 

“No kidding.” Adrien muttered, frowning absentmindedly as he stared off in the direction the Prince had disappeared in. “I mean, Dad’s kinda difficult, but he means well. He just has a hard time showing it.” Adrien pointedly ignored Plagg’s exaggerated eye roll at that, knowing full well that THAT argument was one that went better unspoken between him and the Kwami. Instead, the model grimaced at the scene he’d just witnessed. “That lady treats the Prince more like a prop then a person.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Plagg agreed, before adding a smug, “Makes you appreciate me a little more, doesn’t it? Maybe enough to slip me an extra serving of Camembert tonight?”

 

“You?” Adrien repeated, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “What do you have to do with anything?” Plagg gave him a reproachful look at the question.

 

“Uh, hello? Because of me, you get to be Chat Noir. And because you’re Chat Noir, you can get out and do what YOU want for a change instead of being kept under lock and key all the time like that kid. Ergo, you need to appreciate me. And feed me. Or just feed me.” Adrien froze at Plagg’s reasoning, green eyes going wide.

 

Glutton-fueled though he might have been, Plagg was certainly right about the freedom granted to him by his alterego, and how liberating it was for him. Which, for all their similarities, was an escape that Prince Ali didn’t have in his own life.

 

Suddenly, Ali’s excitement over his unconventional rescue from Princess Fragrance made a lot more sense.

 

“Kid? You okay?”

 

Adrien snapped out of his thoughts at his Kwami’s question, smiling weakly in the face of Plagg’s poorly concealed worry.

 

“Fine. Don’t worry about it.” He assured Plagg, who didn’t look even remotely convinced. Hoping to stall any further question, Adrien decided to change the subject. “We better get back. My fifteen minutes is almost up.” Plagg seemed a little suspicious at Adrien’s eagerness to return to his father’s side, but didn’t push the subject as he nestled back into Adrien’s pocket.

 

As he made his way back, Adrien tried to ignore the cold feeling of guilt in his chest as thoughts about the Prince and his alterego continued to occupy his mind, suddenly painfully aware of the ring on his right hand and how heavy it now felt.

 

 _I get to taste freedom every once in a while._ Adrien thought grimly. _He doesn’t. And he probably never will, if that attendant of his has anything to say about it. What makes me more worthy of this than he is?_

 

Adrien couldn’t think of a single good answer to that question, which only made him feel worse about getting an opportunity the Prince didn’t. Ducking his head, Adrien covered his miraculous protectively with his left hand as lips turned down in a troubled pout.

 

The look stayed with him for the rest of the night.


End file.
